Lucky Me
by Shadowjab17
Summary: It was just supposed to be another bizarre job,but of course it led to nothing but trouble in the end.


**[October 19th, 1998]**

Want to know why I hate about New York? The noise for one. The nauseating smells are another thing I despise. The crowds suck too. Where was that train of thought going again? Anyway, I honestly don't like New York. Only been here one hour and this sucks. All to find one person in a city of millions. Might be overestimating or underestimating the population,but who gives a shit?

Kicking a random plastic wrapper around on the concrete, I got myself back on track. Dragging my fresh Blackberry 850, a device that wasn't scheduled for release until a few months later in Germany, out of my jacket was annoying. Still wasn't yet used to this comfy, yet slightly bulky light blue jacket. This was supposed to keep me warm out here,but it hindered by movements and it's constantly stubborn pockets were aggravating. My right hand however got the job done and retrieved the device.

Using my other hand to part loose strands of black hair out of my vision, I began to look through my messages to refresh my memory. Ah, so the guy's name was Kurt Krist. He goes by KK with his pals and acquaintances who dislike the light. He is a suspected Stand user due to the suspicious circumstances revolving around him. Kurt needs to be found and determined if he's a menace to society. Well, here we go again on another adventure Me. Time to deal with another piece of trash. There was a chance he was okay,but my gut said otherwise on this one.

Putting the device away, I reached into my other pocket. Luckily it wasn't as stubborn. I retrieved the foldable map no problem. With ease I determined that I was only a few minutes away from the subway. I'd be able to take a ride and end up near Kurt's known address and favorite bars. My gaze slowly turned to look at the guy's picture that was paper-clipped to the right corner. The guy had messy brown hair and looked like a rat with his protruding front teeth. His sharp nose and beady black eyes didn't help any. He was wearing baggy tan jeans and a green,puffy coat in the picture. The picture had been taken when he was casually talking to a police officer that was almost cut off from the frame.

Neatly folding the map, I slowly turned down the alleyway to my right. The only one I'd have to go through if I wanted to get to my destination as quickly as I'd like. This city was bugging me,but this alley will probably irritate me too. Several green garbage bins littered the sides of the place,but I had more than enough room to walk through without touching them. I could spread my arms out and flap them like an idiot if I wished. But I honestly don't feel like it.

Stepping in another puddle filled with something that I was sure wasn't just water, I began to wonder if my new boots would stink after all of this walking. Perhaps stomping in whatever foul etcetera was on the ground here and my own sweat may ruin them before I leave New York. I wasn't too attached per say, yet it still bothered me to see new brown boots like these to be ruined. I had to buy a new wardrobe after most of my clothes got burnt off in Hawaii a few weeks ago. I only had a white T under this jacket to show for it since I couldn't find a good shirt yet. At least I found blue jeans. Those were easy to acquire. Something about blue jeans were always comfortable to wear for me. I'm not sure why.

"Hey mister." , a voice called out to me from behind. Being rudely roused from my thoughts, I turned around to an unexpected sight . A young man, perhaps a few years younger than me, was waving a knife at me threateningly from where he stood about six feet away. A black coat was wrapped around his face to conceal all but his crazed brown eyes. His grey sweatshirt and green pants seemed old and meant for someone a size or two bigger. I was surprised that he was trying to be intimidating with that kitchen knife of his considering that he was about 5' 4" compared to my 6' 5".

"Give me all your money!" , the guy ordered with a demanding tone. I couldn't help but mentally chuckle at how stereotypical this all was. I felt a small smile grace my face as I put my hands into my pockets slowly. My eyes maintained contact with his crazy ones as I did so. His body structure seemed to quickly turn into one that reflected the glee he felt as he watched me reach into my pockets to retrieve his soon-to-be money.

"How about a little game first?" , I asked suddenly. The guy's eyes and posture went rigid with surprise at the notion before he got aggressive once more.

"Shut the fuck up and give me your cash!", he bellowed with anger. His knife waving resumed without haste, as if the knife itself wanted to stab something. I pulled both of my hands out of my pockets. Both were closed,but it appeared that I was holding something in each hand. However, it was difficult with the alleyway lighting to exactly tell what.

"Just guess correctly where my wallet is and you'll get it without any difficulty from me." , I stated with mirth in my eyes. I was having fun with this despite the situation. The guy appeared to think it over a moment before seeming like he was going to snap again.

"You'll get two guesses. "

The would-be robber seemed to think it over for a moment before laughing to himself. This must have looked like an easy game to him.

"I'll guess your left and right hand! What an easy game to win. Now hand over the cash and I-"

He was cutoff however as I opened both of my hands enough to reveal their contents. My right hand revealed the Blackberry,and in my left was the map. The robber blinked twice in shock.

"I never did say I had it in my hands. I also don't have a wallet on me anyway. Just cash." , I happily told him. With that I turned around and started to walk away leisurely from him. Man this guy was dumb.

"You cheat!" , the man roared in rage. I heard a loud splash as he let me know he was moving toward me.

"Sore loser." , I muttered before slightly turning to look back at him. The guy was lunging at me with his knife. The knife was already inches away from my left cheek,however I wasn't afraid in the slightest. My smug face would make that apparent.

_WOOSH!_

My smile never left my face as the guy sailed past me. He had slid through the water and lost traction with the ground. It was like he was suddenly on ice. For a moment anyway. He immediately caught solid ground again and tripped forward over his own feet from the sudden loss of balance. He hit the ground hard given the sound he made. The guy hadn't even managed to catch himself with his arms in time. I calmly looked down at him,my smile vanishing from my face.

"You should know, slipping on that puddle was karma at work. Take this as a lesson to not rob people. Get a job. " ,I scolded whilst the man flipped himself over in apparent pain. His knife upon his fall found its way into the left side of his chest. Crimson blood began to leak into the murky puddle beneath the robber as the seconds ticked by. His pained grunts followed me as I exited the alleyway. I'll let fate decide what happens next to him without any more of my input.

**[A few minutes later]**

Man the subway was crowded. Couldn't go two steps before grazing or bumping into someone. The noise was also atrocious. I'm probably gonna take a few weeks vacation after this one just so that I can get my sense of peace back. With a horrid screech, the ride me and some strangers were waiting for arrived on time. The doors opened quickly and people began to file in and out. It was honestly interesting to watch. Once most of the crowd got out of the way, I made my way inside.

The interior was packed with people. A lot of the blue leather seats were already taken. Some people were simply holding onto handrails and standing, having forgone sitting. After a quick look around, I found myself with little options. I honestly didn't feel like standing. The question now was where to sit. Guess if I don't want to push through the majority of the passengers to get to the few empty seats farthest from me, my best bet was to my right. I only had to excuse myself with two people before plopping into a seat.

"Phew."

I couldn't help but let out my relief vocally. Crowds have always bothered me. My senses would scream at me for the abuse every time. That's why I think I ended up appreciating jobs out in the countryside or secluded places. Those places always put me in a better mood no matter what case it was. Well, maybe not the "The Barn Farm" case. That Stand _Old Mcdonald_ was fucking terrifying to fight. I'll never forget my arms being covered in white feathers. At least that job told me to never underestimate any Stand. Even if they look like a puny old farmer.

**_[Narrator: The term Stand refers to an entity psychically generated by its user, whom is generally referred to as a Stand User. A Stand is viewed as a visual manifestation of the User's fighting spirit. A Stand generally presents itself as a figure hovering near the user. Just like people, Stands come in different shapes and sizes. They can possess incredible abilities that many would consider supernatural, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or evil. ]_**

"Long day?" , a gruff voice inquired. Cocking my head to the left, I gave the speaker a once over. Then another one. And another one. What the fuck was this guy wearing? It was mostly all white and gold themed,but why did it look so expensive? Especially that hat of his. It was graced with a golden "J" and a golden heart with a hand inside it on the front. Was this guy connected or what? Brushing off my surprise at the man's outfit, I knew I had to respond or I'd come off as a dick.

"I think it's just getting started. I'm more tensed up from the crowd then anything else right now." , I replied. The man nodded at that. His green eyes then looked me over a few seconds as if he was spontaneously suspicious of me.

"You a tourist?" , he asked before I could question why. That made me pause and blink for a moment.

"Yeah. Travelling on business. Won't be here long hopefully."

In a few minutes we would reach the next stop I believe. Our little conversation could be cut off. However, I seemed to feel like talking with even a stranger was putting my anxiety at ease for the moment. If I was lucky, he'd stick around for a few more stops. Ha, if I was lucky.

"Did you injure yourself?" ,the man suddenly inquired. This certainly caused an eyebrow to rise in confusion.

"No." , I answered quickly. What was with this guy all of a sudden?

"You have blood on your pants." , he said before pointing at my jeans. Curious about what he was talking about, I took a glance down. A dab of blood was indeed present on the cuff of the left leg, in the front for anyone to see if they looked down. Damn this dude has some good eyes. Looking back at the guy, I realized why he was so suspicious.

"Had a run in with a wannabe stereotype that tried to rob me. The fool tripped and hurt himself. My pant leg must have just nicked him as I got away."

This guy probably thought I was just some thug and was wary of me. The guy seemed to mull my answer over before seeming to accept it.

"The street crime has gotten worse lately. People have been vanishing too. Bad time to visit New York."

Sighing, I leaned my head back.

"Yeah, I heard about that and came anyway. People can do evil shit sometimes can't they?" , I replied in exasperation. The world could be evil sometimes. Suddenly, the guy perked up, and he seemed to go on full alert. His head swiveled left and right cautiously.

What was with this guy? Was he just the paranoid type? Just talking about street crime and disappearances weren't gonna make them….. oh shit. When it comes to reality, coincidences were sure to happen when you least expect them. Just speaking about it can make it happen. At least when it comes to my experience.

"What's wrong?" ,I popped the question before looking around. I really didn't see anything immediately off.

"Weren't there more passengers a few minutes ago?"

My world froze for a moment as I gave the train car another glance. He was right. Over half of the passengers were gone in the blink of an eye. The place had been crowded when I got on! And we definitely hadn't stopped anywhere yet. Shit, I was being careless! I had let my anxiety and casual conversation distract me. Fuck, was this an enemy Stand? Wait, could it be my target?

I stood up in alarm and went into full battle mode. My nerves became wired as my body naturally readied itself for any movement I'd need to pull off. Given my limited proximity in this train car, I would have to be very wary of my surroundings. My eyes and ears were on high alert for anything remotely threatening.

"You alright?"

The question forced my focus back to the stranger. I gave him the best look that I could give that would entail that there was danger afoot.

"I can't explain right now,but I think there may be danger on this train car. I'm honestly not sure how else to tell you."

Returning my gaze to my surroundings, I realized that there seemed to a few less people onboard than before from the last time I checked. That was a sign that I definitely am not being paranoid right now,but man was it distressing. Suddenly, a shrill feminine cry came out from behind me.

"Tyler! Where did you go?!"

Turning around I was met with a blonde haired woman frantically searching for someone a few feet away. Her red sweater looked well made in my opinion. Anyway, whoever was missing was obviously more than just a friend given her reaction. Suddenly, she met my eyes.

"You! You see my son wander off? He was just here!"

The poor lady was visibly upset. But so was I. Internally anyway. Was this Stand user randomly grabbing people? Why grab a kid too? What was the purpose? Okay, I needed time to think about this.

"What in the hell? Kimmy! Where'd you go baby?"

Turning my head, I saw what looked like a typical African American jazz player looking around for what I assumed was a girlfriend a few meters away. He appeared confused and I wouldn't blame him. Suddenly remembering that I left the woman hanging, I turned my head back-

_She was gone!_

What the hell? She hadn't uttered a sound! Did that mean whatever was happening was too fast for her to scream? This was bad. Returning my gaze to the stranger,I was glad that he was still around.

"Did you see where she went?" ,I asked him with worry not very hidden in my tone.

"No, I didn't. The hell is going on? You know something?"

That piercing gaze he gave me was quite intimidating. But he didn't faze me with it enough for me to give him any satisfaction.

"Not really,but passengers are vanishing-holy shit!"

The stranger's eyes followed my gaze as an arm was suddenly growing out of the train car's handrailing right next to him. It was completely colored in a dull chrome, not naturally matching any of the metal in the train car. It wasn't muscular or too thin. It was just a regular arm in terms of length and size, except for it being metallic and having no body. And it was trying to grab the friendly stranger! Not if I could help it! My opponent has pulled out their Stand,so now it was my turn!

"Lucky Ace!"

My Stand appeared directly to my left in front of me. Lucky Ace was the ace of spades card in human form in my opinion. It's physique was slightly on the lithe side,but damn if it could hit hard. It's body was simple in terms of colors and design. Below the neck, the left side was onyx black and the other was a pure snow white. It was dead even in the scheme. No transition,just an invisible line between black and white from the center of its chest to its crotch. It's head was devoid of any hair or most facial features. The head was white except for it's beady,yet expressive black Pac-man eyes, and the black mark of spades fit snugly on its forehead. There were no ears, nose, or even a mouth. Just that on its head. The Stand didn't even have any clothes. Luckily it didn't have any genitals. That would make things awkward.

"LUCKY!" ,the Stand cried out with a slightly echoing voice that seemed reminiscent of mine. It could speak without a mouth interesting enough. Then it _moved_. One moment it was floating an inch off the ground next to me, the next it was right in front of that weird arm with its own right one reared back.

Then Lucky Ace punched the metal arm's forearm. With a resounding crack, the mystery arm broke to pieces like a cheap plastic toy. Huh, so it was brittle. Or at least to Lucky Ace. I'd probably break my hand doing that shit. Well, if I could touch a Stand in the first place. The pieces, once they littered the floor, seemed to seep into the ground like they were in water. Within seconds it was all gone. All trace of the phantom appendage was erased. Where did it go? Was it gone? My Stand repositioned itself next to me quickly, ready to combat whatever else may come my way.

"Thanks." , came the voice of the stranger. My eyes widened a smidge hearing that.

"How did you see that? Only other Stand Users…", but my breath caught in my throat as the man stood up and a figure appeared behind. The stranger had a Stand! It resembled a tall, well-built tribal man of similar proportions to the stranger, if not more muscular. It's skin was a light blue. The armor on it's shoulders were gold. The gauntlets and boots it wore were white except for the gold knuckles and soles. There was also a lone white lion cloth to conceal it's groin and rear from view. It's black hair was also flowing and defying gravity. Overall, it was an interestingly outlandish Stand to see.

"I myself have a Stand, and I believe we are both under attack." , the stranger stated. There was no doubt in my mind that this guy wasn't an enemy at the moment. He would've attacked me earlier if he had been. He also didn't give me that feeling that screams "I am the bad guy". For now, I had to trust him.

"Well if we are going to be facing an opponent together, we should know each other's name. My name is James Johnson. I'm told my name sounds very American and common. You?"

The stranger let a smirk appear on his face before answering.

"Jotaro Kujo."

I smirked right back. We both had a first name starting with "J". That was kinda neat.

"Star Platinum: The World!" , Jotaro suddenly called out pointing behind me. I turned to see what the fuss was about, only to feel like I missed something. Jotaro's Stand was suddenly right next to me! But it looked like it had smashed something metal given the familiar pieces scattering along the floor. What just-?

"Another arm popped out of the floor and almost grabbed you. Luckily I managed to stop it in time." , Jotaro simply stated as his Stand repositioned itself next to him. But honestly, his words didn't answer everything. When Lucky Ace moves at its insane speeds I can at least register it somewhat. What Jotaro's Star Platinum just did was incredible! It moved faster than I could register! What an incredible power! I'm lucky that he is on my side.

"Shit! The other passengers are gone!" , Jotaro yelled in apparent surprise and annoyance. My jaw dropped for a moment at the sight. How was this Stand working this fast? Everyone else that had been on the train had vanished without a peep! These weird arms were working fast! Speaking of…

"Behind you!" ,I shouted to Jotaro. His face became intense as Star Platinum instantly destroyed another mystery arm, this one having spawned out of the glass behind Jotaro. I didn't flinch when I heard a crash over to my left. Lucky Ace was a Stand that was capable of acting on its own accord as well as taking orders. I gave the Stand a silent thanks as I tried to quickly throw some thoughts together.

"This Stand seems to just attack at random and single-mindedly. Selecting it's target within a set area like this train car. Also, there appears to be no user nearby given that this train is automated and only one long car. That leads me to believe that it is a long ranged auto-pilot type Stand." ,I analyzed as both of our Stands continued to pummel away any arms that sprouted and tried to grab us. I really like to vocalize my thoughts sometimes. Don't sue me over it. It helps my brain get rolling. At least Jotaro was seemingly okay with it given his lack of voicing anything against it.

"Perhaps the act of these arms grabbing someone has an effect on them like teleportation or disintegration. But the effect is almost instantaneous and no one visibly sees anyone vanish. Meaning either the effect is too fast for someone to register or…",I muttered out loud in analysis until a startling feeling interrupted my focus.

"Why do I feel a steadily increasing feeling of inner peace?" , I couldn't help but question to no one in particular. My mind was starting to alarmingly feel calm despite the situation.

"I feel it too. You think it's the Stand's doing?", Jotaro asked before moving out of range of a new arm instead of destroying it. "These arms haven't touched us directly,but it has made contact with out Stands. That brief moment of indirect contact could be the reason."

"It could be,but what does it mean?" ,I pondered. We both seemed to simultaneously switch gears and used our Stands to help maneuver us away from any newly sprouted arms instead of outright destroying them. It took about half a minute later before the puzzle started to piece together.

"Perhaps it puts it's target into a state of bliss? That would explain why no one makes a peep. Such a state could basically freeze your brain and paralyze your muscles if its severe enough. But then what causes them to vanish? Where do they go?"

Jotaro seems to be right in step with me as we both look around the train car once more,this time trying to discern the tiniest detail that may solve this mystery.

**_ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ_**

What the hell?

"What the hell?" ,Jotaro cursed in shock. At least we were on the same page with this.

Given the lighting of the traincar and subway, it was harder to really see or make out the windows' reflections clearly. You could barely make out whatever was being reflected at a glance,but given the situation we had to pay attention to every detail possible. What was spooky was the barely visible shadowed outlines of people in the reflections in every window that I could see.

"Are those-?"

"Yeah, I think so." , Jotaro answered.

The bystanders on the train had all been seemingly trapped inside reflections. Heck, I could see these barely visible shadows in the floor!

"They are even in the handrails." ,Jotaro stated as Star Platinum grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away from a newly sprouted arm from the floor.

"They aren't moving." ,I noticed. The faded outlines were simply stuck in place where they were.

"So the ability of these arms are to pacify a person and then trap them in reflections? Certainly not the weirdest ability I have seen."

"So you've had experiences with weird Stands too?" , I asked whilst Lucky Ace grabbed me by the waist and whisked me just out of another arm's reach. The arm then vanished as quickly as it appeared like the others.

"Yes I have." ,he simply replied. Was I gonna have to ask about what kind of Stands he had encountered?

"One of the weirdest I ever encountered was a Stand that was a living chew toy that could phase through solid objects. "

"That sounds… peculiar. ",Jotaro responded with a drop of sweat on his forehead. Did I just beat his expectations of weird Stands? Or was it just that odd?

We both dodged any arms that tried to grab us for about a minute while in complete silence. The entire time I was racking my brain trying to come up with a solution. No doubt Jotaro also was trying to think about our next move. We couldn't risk breaking anything that had someone trapped in it because it may very well kill them doing so for all we know. We couldn't just leave the place because there was no guarantee those trapped would ever escape and would be stuck forever. The only way to surely save them was by taking out the user,or beating up the Stand. This Stand however seemed to have no body to target. The limbs also showed no signs of being worn down or being permanently damaged. This left targeting the user,but given the typing of this Stand the user can be several miles away for all I know. But I did have one idea on how to solve this. It would only work if I had simply misjudged some things earlier. Well it would have to do. If I end up being wrong, everyone is screwed.

'Damn, I'm not sure what to do." ,Jotaro abruptly admitted. I let a sigh leave my mouth in response.

"I don't blame you,but I have an idea that might just work."

Jotaro scoffed and crossed his arms as Star Platinum moved him out of range of another metal arm. He honestly seemed a little miffed that he didn't have an idea while I did.

"Lucky Ace, let's show Jotaro your simple,but incredible power!" , I called out to my Stand. Lucky Ace then vanished for a moment before reappearing next to me. In it's right hand was a dirty, yet recognizable quarter. I gave the quarter a few seconds long look over.

"That will work."

"How will a quarter solve anything?" , Jotaro inquired with curiosity in his voice. Good, he knew I was being serious and not joking around.

"This is how! Do it Lucky Ace!" , I shouted and the Stand flicked the quarter into the air. It flipped a few times as it descended before Lucky Ace decked it with it's left hand. The quarter nearly crumpled from the initial blow as it ping-ponged around the train car a few times before stopping and getting stuck in one of the windows a couple meters from me.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?!" , Jotaro bellowed in obvious anger. The glass around the quarter splintered little by little as the seconds ticked by. The vibrations of the train seemed to be spreading the damage.

"Cracking that glass could kill the hostages!" , he continued aggressively.

"Chill Jotaro. My Stand and me have this covered." , I responded with certainty. Suddenly the new cracks in the glass gushed red blood. The red torrent dislodged the damaged and hardly recognizable quarter which landed on a seat like a pebble.

"You call that having it covered? Looks to me like you severely injured an innocent passenger!"

The blood continued to drip ominously as if to say that a poor person was bleeding to death.

"I was wrong Jotaro." , I admitted as my Stand vanished and my head slumped a little.

"So you admit that you just hurt someone doing something stupid?" ,he questioned with obvious anger laced in his voice.

"No. This is not a far-ranged Stand."

"What?" ,he exclaimed in surprise.

Then the broken glass shimmered with a white light so blinding I was forced to shut my eyes. A few moments later it dimmed into nothingness and I re-opened my eyes, par blinking them a few times to get rid of the spots. Now a familiar man laid on the ground in front of the cracked window with numerous jagged cuts along his body. Blood continuously dripped from his wounds as the man began to shed tears in apparent pain.

"Oh god why?!" , the man screamed in anguish as he thrashed about on the ground.

"Geez, you did a number on this guy."

I took a few steps toward the man before saying anymore. Afterall, I wanted to be a little dramatic considering I had an audience and my plan had _luckily_ worked out perfectly.

"Hello Mr. Krist." , I simply greeted the wounded man. Kurt seemed to freeze in place,before he raised his rat-like face in order to meet my eyes. His face immediately scrunched up in fear as he started to shuffle on the floor away from me. Given his wounds however,he only managed a few feet before I was practically standing over him. I wasn't giving him any room.

"You know this guy?" , Jotaro asked with all traces of anger mostly gone from his tone.

"Yep. I was tasked to find him. He actually made it very easy."

Kurt managed to sit up fully despite his grievous injuries, rage now lacing his face along with the pain. His fear had apparently dried up as he most likely received an adrenaline boost from his body. That was my guess anyway. Either that or he had abrupt mood swings.

"How did you know?! Most people would assume my Stand is long-ranged!"

I held up my right index finger and waved it like a teacher scolding a student.

"I did at first,but you made a mistake."

"What mistake?!" , the man howled.

"Your Stand's trigger had to have been set off by you!"

The man's eyes widened in surprise. He nearly fell over at that declaration.

"What do you mean James?" , Jotaro questioned behind me.

"When I got on the train, people were coming off and on. This meant the Stand hadn't started it's attack yet or there would be no one coming off the train. Your Stand is quite fast,so no one should have been left by the time it arrived. The only other ways it could have been set off was by any other number of factors,but those could be explained away by the fact that the previous train car passengers didn't set it off beforehand. My theory however was that the Stand was set off in this train car directly by it's user's orders. Of course, if that was so that meant either the user was actually nearby or had simply left the train with those other passengers. Luckily it ended up being the former."

"But how did you nail my reflection! I was blended in perfectly! Nothing could have given my hiding spot away!" , Kurt screeched in disbelief whilst pointing his bloody right index finger at me.

"Luck."

"What?!" , two voices echoed in confusion. But Jotaro seemed to get it a few seconds later given the grunt of approval that followed.

"I get it. That is your Stand's power." , Jotaro said with understanding.

"Wha-what do you m-mean?" , the now gasping Kurt uttered. He was apparently losing that adrenaline rush that he received earlier.

"My Stand Lucky Ace has a simple and obvious power: luck. Luck gives me the advantage in any situation. You could fire at me with any gun and all the rounds would come up as blanks or miss me entirely. I will always win any game I play, be it poker or Go Fish. I could even cause wannabe robbers to slip on puddles when they attack me. Such a simple thing such as luck lets me give destiny a middle finger and dodge death on a daily basis. That is how you were defeated Kurt! Luck!"

Kurt was obviously flabbergasted. Probably because he thought my Stand's power was stupid or something. My Stand's luck powers were viewed as cheating the universe by most other Stand Users due to it's obvious bullshit advantages. Kurt then preceded to slam his hands on the ground in frustration several times.

"Damn you and your luck! I won't be taken in or die here! I refuse!" ,Kurt shouted in absolute rage. The train car started to rumble slightly upon his declaration. Dozens upon dozens of his Stand's arms then started sprouting everywhere. Damn. If I didn't stop him quickly,Jotaro and I were done for. Guess I have no choice,but the lives of innocent people were at stake. I had to end this now.

"Lucky Ace!", I cried out and the Stand materialized in front of me ready for action.

"NIRVANA!" ,Kurt bellowed in rage.

Numerous arms sprouted out of the floor around me, about to grab me. I'd sure be finished if Lucky Ace wasn't already half-way through the climatic finisher. Said Stand was directly in front of Kurt with both of it's arms reared back.

Then Lucky Ace went to town.

"ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI ADI!" ,the Stand cried out as it pummeled Kurt's upper body with several blindingly fast punches. Red blotches appeared everywhere and indicated where the blows had landed,but Kurt was still somehow conscious! I had no choice!

Lucky Ace pulled it's right hand back once more. Time for the final blow!

"ADIOS!" ,Lucky Ace shouted as it brought it's fist down _hard_. Kurt's head was thus reduced into a disgustingly gory mess. His bloody wreckage of a body slumped backwards very much dead. The arms of Nirvana silently and abruptly vanished upon Kurt's demise. A Stand usually disappears immediately upon the user's death and Kurt was very much a goner.

"Adios jackass." , I whispered before turning around coolly.

Jotaro seemed to be taking this well given his stoic stance. Now how long until-

Suddenly the entire train car was filled with a familiar blinding light. After a couple seconds, my vision returned after some helpful blinking. All of the passengers were back! Awesome. Job well-

"Holy shit!"

"That guy's dead!"

"What happened!"

"Oh my god!"

And then everyone descended into panic.

_[Kurt Krist: DECEASED]_

**[A couple hours later]**

After issuing an unhelpful witness statement to the police, I ended up stopping by a coffee shop to sit down and chat with Jotaro. The cafe was kinda bland with it's chipping seafoam green paint on the walls and white decor. I myself didn't like coffee either,so I was just sipping on some water. Jotaro ended up getting some hot tea which had quite the alluring amount of steam coming off of it. With quite the astounding grace, Jotaro picked up his tea and sipped it before placing it back down. He's obviously been in some serious tea parties in his life.

"So, you mentioned that Kurt fellow was your target of sorts?" ,Jotaro inquired with an eyebrow of interest raised. I took a quick sip of water before replying.

"Yep. I work for a secret organization that believes the misuse of Stands will hamper some important people's pockets. ", I answered nonchalantly. Jotaro's reaction was certainly amusing. He looked completely caught off-guard and ended up checking his surrounding cautiously.

"I doubt anyone would understand or believe anything we say here Jotaro."

Jotaro's posture relaxed at that. It made sense didn't it? Who would give a shit if they heard me? They'd most likely just assume we are crazy and pass it off as pure lunacy.

"The people I work for send me pretty much anywhere to stop bad guys with Stands. Haven't left the States yet though."

Jotaro and I drank in sync for a couple of seconds before resuming any conversation.

"So why tell me all this? You asking me to join you?" ,Jotaro questioned. I waved my right hand at that.

"Nope. Just thought you'd like to know. You seem like you have things to do. That outfit speaks money."

Jotaro seems to finish his drink with one last sip. I wasn't even half-done with my water yet.

"Well, let me give you this before I go."

Jotaro reach into a pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. A couple numbers were crudely drawn on it. I accept the paper and give it a once over.

"A phone number?", I inquired.

"If you need help or something."

Well if he was giving me contact info...

"You got more paper? Something to write with too?"

**[May 7th,1999]**

"Hello?" ,I said after picking up the phone. Got to it on the third ring.

"Is this Mr. Johnson speaking?", an apparent older man, given the raspy voice, asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Well my name isn't that important, however I represent the Speedwagon Foundation and Jotaro Kujo requires your help."

Jotaro huh? Thought he lost the number since I hadn't heard from him. Well I have been doing nothing for a month now. Might as well see what's up.

"Give me the details."

**So I** **actually plan to write more chapters for this. At this point, I am halfway through the next one as of right now.**

**I am not planning to write down stats for the Stands. Why? Because I feel like placing these stats on a Stand is meaningless. Stands and their stats typically don't match up to what they can do. **

**I obviously left a lot in the dark. Of course there were some hints here and there. Everything isn't going to be explained immediately. Or it may be left up to you if this never continues.**

**Hope the OC didn't seem OP or anything. I made him very plain and simple in appearance to contrast with the typical over-designs in the Jojo series. Might get some flak for the Stand and it's powers however. I think it has a simple and creatively exploitative ability that matches the Jojo theme well,but not everyone has the same mindset. The Stand doesn't guarantee victory either, if you were wondering. It just makes James very lucky when he pulls out his Stand. If James doesn't have Lucky Ace out, then he is only lucky as any other person. **

**I hope the interrupting narration fit. The random narrator always seemed to explain things suddenly in the anime,so I just had to put it somewhere. I don't exactly like where I placed it in the end,but I feel like it's good enough. Let me know in a review what you think about it. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. And thank you _BlueCampanula_ for helping me out with writing this.**

Updated 5-30-20: Fixed a few errors and mentioned that I was going to write more


End file.
